Twilight Sparkle (Pony World)
|-|Unicorn= |-|Alicorn= |-|Post-Timeskip Alicorn Form= |-|Rainbow Powered = |-|Human Form (Pony World)= Summary Twilight Sparkle is the main character of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Magic. As the student of Princess Celestia, Twilight is sent to Ponyville from her initial home in Canterlot in order to learn the value of friendship. Despite her initial hesitation, she quickly makes several close friends and ends up saving the town, along with all of Equestria, on multiple occasions. Eventually, her growth and heroism is acknowledged by Celestia, who turns Twilight into an Alicorn princess. After the defeat of Tirek, Twilight realizes her role as Princess of Friendship. After Celestia and Luna retired, Twilight took the role as ruler of Equestria. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B |''' 4-B', possibly at most '''Low 2-C' | At least 4-B, possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Likely Low 2-C | At least 4-B, possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 10-B, likely 9-B Name: Twilight Sparkle Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Late Teens to early 20s, likely 40s by epilogue Classification: Unicorn/Alicorn/Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Unicorn= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Energy Projection, Teleportation (Of herself and others), Telekinesis, Levitation (Via Telekinesis, can become light enough to stand on water), Gravity Manipulation, Immersion (manifested herself on a chalkboard), Morality Manipulation (via reform spell, possibly), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Size Manipulation, Petrification, Magic Absorption, Fusionism Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can bring inanimate objects to life, Can restore memories, Transmutation, Summoning, Limited Time Travel, Can negate certain shapeshifting, Dark Magic which can alter the appearance and properties of places and people, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can transform herself and others, as well as objects, Wind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Able to magically generate large amounts of heat), Can literally zip another person's mouth shut, Can animate simple machines, Limited Power Mimicry (Has learned many spells on sight, or very swiftly, such as Dark Magic, or Starlight's spells), Broadway Force, Very minor Resistance to Mind Control and Illusions |-|Alicorn Form= All previous powers greatly enhanced plus Flight, Can temporarily freeze people in place to make them do nothing but speak for an extended period of time, Elemental Manipulation (Ice and Fire), Can change the DNA of another and herself, Can transfer one's good habits to another, which can even cause the other to change into the original creature, Can seal targets in crystals, Can create simulations depicting different outcomes of a scenario, Can see through illusions and disguises, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Interacted with ponies she turned intangible), Acausality (Type 1), Plant Manipulation (Can magically cause plants to grow), Able to manifest inside of books, Possession of distant objects for the purposes of communication, Petrification and Sleep Manipulation via the Stone Sleep spell |-|Elements of Harmony/Magic of Friendship= When with other Elements, BFR by banishment, Petrification and Sealing, Removal of and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and limited Reality Warping by reversing the effects of Discord. Magical forcefields to protect from and repel powerful magical forces that are not as strong as its users. |-|All Alicorn Magic= All previous powers from alicorn form greatly enhanced |-|Post-Timeskip Alicorn Form= All previous powers from alicorn form enhanced, can now move the sun and moon |-|Rainbow Power= All previous powers greatly enhanced plus the ability to return the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, Can summon a giant spiritual Alicorn to aid in battle |-|Equestria Girls Human form= Can grow wings, ears and a tail through the magic of friendship or playing music Attack Potency: At least Country level (Generally considered to be the greatest Unicorn in all of Ponyville and thus should be superior to most standard Pegasi, which can create and overpower large storms in groups. Should be superior to filly Rainbow Dash) | Solar System level (Superior to her unicorn self by a very significant amount. Was stated to be almost as powerful as Starswirl), possibly at most Universe level+ (Neutralized King Sombra's attacks with high difficulty) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Knocked Lord Tirek's tooth out) | Universe level+ (Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord with little trouble) | Likely Universe level+ (Was shown to be equal to Lord Tirek at the time, who had the strength of most of Equestria's ponies and Discord. Is far stronger than her regular Alicorn form) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Should be about equal to Celestia) |''' Universe level+''' (Easily defeated Full Power Tirek, who had not only his previously mentioned power, but All Alicorn Twilight's roughly equal power) | Human level, likely Wall level+ (Should be comparable to Sunset Shimmer and Lyra Heartstrings) Speed: Peak Human (About as fast as a real life pony can get) FTL combat and magic speed (Immensely superior to a group of Unicorns who can hit the Moon with their magic at such speeds) | Massively FTL+ '''combat and magic speed (Comparable to Tempest Shadow and Starswirl the Bearded) | '''Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed | Massively FTL+ '''attack speed | '''Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed | Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed | Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed | Normal Human (Can run about the top speed of the average human) Lifting Strength: Class M, possibly Class G '''(Considered to be one of the strongest ponies in Ponyville which should include the likes of Rainbow Dash and Applejack) | '''Stellar with telekinesis | At least Stellar with telekinesis | Unknown | At least Stellar with telekinesis (more powerful than her regular Alicorn form) | At least Stellar with telekinesis | At least Stellar with telekinesis (far more powerful than previous forms) | Average Human Striking Strength: Country Class | Solar System Class, possibly at most Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | Universal+ | Likely Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | Universal+ | Human Class, likely Wall Class+ Durability: At least Country level (Comparable to Rainbow Dash) | Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Likely Universe level+ (Tanked several hard hits from Lord Tirek) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Should be about even with Celestia's) |''' Universe level+''' (Withstood Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing) | Human level, likely Wall level+ (Tanked Pinkie Pie's explosions at close range), at the very least Country level when using the Magic of Friendship (was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer's Demon form, which was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Average | Above Average | Indeterminable | Superhuman | Likely Superhuman | Likely Superhuman | Average Range: Tens of kilometers with her magic (superior to Rarity) | Likely far higher, possibly Interplanetary (Should be comparable to Starswirl) | Can stretch across an entire town with ease | Thousands of kilometers, can teleport across an entire country with ease | Stellar, can move the sun and moon | Was able to stretch across all of Equestria, a country-sized area | A few feet or so in front of her with punches and kicks, dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: The Element of Magic (prior to giving it up) *'Optional Equipment:' Staff of Sacanas Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can solve advanced math problems in a matter of seconds. Has vast knowledge of magic and is considered the most advanced student of Princess Celestia, surpassing even Starswirl. Can build devices that combine science and technology. Weaknesses: Is overly organized to the point of insanity, has OCD and can be driven to madness if one thing doesn't go her way, is afraid of ladybugs and quesadillas. | Has not quite mastered flying yet (By Season 5 this is no longer an issue). | Requires help from either the other 3 Alicorns or from the other Mane 6/Sunset Shimmer to gain this power. | Is just a regular human in this state and not as powerful. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teleportation:' Teleports the user, other beings, and objects from one location to the other. *'Want It, Need It Spell:' Can force those this is cast on to adore anything just by looking at it. *'Apples-to-Oranges:' Can transform anything into an orange *'Gravity Spell:' Can flip gravity to any way she pleases *'Crystal Imprisonment Spell: '''Seals the target in a crystal block *'Come-to-life Spell:' Brings inanimate objects to life *'Stone Sleep Spell: Turns the target into a statue and puts them to sleep Many spells do not have names, but they are stated in her Powers section. '''Key: Unicorn Form | Alicorn Form | The Ending of the End Alicorn Form | Elements of Harmony/Magic of Friendship | All Alicorn Magic | Post-Timeskip Alicorn Form | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Human form Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite that it revolves around the Earth. By “Pony World” and “Human World”, this refers to the two different Twilight Sparkle characters of which world they originated from. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Batter (OFF) The Batter's profile (Speed Equalized and Composite Twilight was used) Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:My Little Pony Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hasbro Category:Princesses Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Movie Characters Category:Librarians Category:Seduction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Air Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Heat Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10